


Daily Coffee at the Cue Ball's Lounge

by kimona carapt (greenzor)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/kimona%20carapt
Summary: Karkat Always goes to the Cue Ball's Cafe to get his coffee in the morning before going to work. he started this routine after seeing a certain Officer Pyrope going there every day to do the same thing as well, after first seeing her on his way to work.





	Daily Coffee at the Cue Ball's Lounge

A young man was currently sitting at a table by the windows of the cafe, like he always does, every morning. His name is Karkat Vantas, and every day for the past two months he gets up early in the morning to come to this cafe, The Cue Ball’s Lounge, to sit at this table and drink this coffee. To be honest though, there were really only two reasons he kept such an annoying schedule. Number one, His boring ass job, and two, Around this time in the morning he often saw a young woman getting her coffee on her way to work here. She had short hair, and, and she was a police officer. He saw her often doing crossing guard duty, though by the looks of it that was because of her bad eyes. She wasn’t legally blind, but she was pretty damn close, and in turn that meant she was always wearing her own pair of glasses with red rims. She seemed pretty nice, she was always friendly with the people she talked to, and definitely seemed like she liked the kids that she was helping cross every day. He had even spoken to her once, and even held the door open for here when, by chance they were leaving at the same time. She was officer Pyrope, that’s all he knew, since he never had the chance to catch her first name. The bell on the door jingled as someone entered the cafe. It was officer Pyrope, and as usual she headed up to the counter to grab herself some coffee, like how she did every day. Karkat watched her from his seat as he sipped on some of his coffee, she was here a bit earlier than usual. Soon enough Pyrope left with her coffee and Karkat stood up himself, downing another gulp of his coffee and heading out of the Cafe himself. She still had to get to work after all. He was a teacher at the local college, most of his friends said teaching wasn’t for him, and he totally agreed, he hated those kids, they never listened to anything he said, and the class usually ended with him yelling at them. But then again those kids weren’t all bad, he knew they were just trying to set him off, and succeeding. If he could he would totally change careers. As he headed down the street, he turned to cross the street, after a moment he was able to cross thanks to Pyrope, He waved to her as he walked by, this was also a part of his daily routine. Cross the street where Pyrope always is, and head on his way to work. 

 

After about 5 minutes Karkat reached the college and headed on his way into the building to his class. He opened the door and entered the classroom, his books and papers under one arm, and his coffee in the other hand. “ Knew it!!!” he yells as soon as he sees one of his more troublesome students drawing graffiti all over the chalkboard. He had been trying to find/discover the culprit for the last few days, and he just caught him in the act!!!

 

**A week or so later…**

 

Karkat was once again at the Cue Ball’s lounge drinking his coffee in the morning like usual. He was concerned, he hadn’t seen Cop lady, who he now knew was named Terezi Pyrope, since the day before. This wasn’t like her, she always made sure she got here, always. But not today. He headed up to the counter to get another coffee before work. “Hey Jade.” Karkat greeted the girl behind the counter. She was named Jade Harley, she always had a morning shift, so he had gotten to know her a little over time. 

“Hello!” she smiled, already starting to make his coffee without him even asking, after all he always got the same thing.

Karkat looked around, still trying to see it Terezi would show up. After a minute though Jade handed Karkat the coffee. As he started to pay for it he intook a some of air, before speaking. “Hey Jade, do you know what happened to officer Pyrope? Isn’t she usually here every morning?” He asks her.

Jade’s eyes snapped upward from her glasses to look at him. “Didn’t you hear?” she asks, “So got hit by a car yesterday while she was on crossing duty, it seemed like the car was specifically targeting her too, but luckily she got those kids out of the way.” she says, “Though she ended up hospitalized-” Jade never got the chance to finish, “Hey!” she yells after him.

Karkat was stunned when he heard her speak, he never even heard her finish her thought. His coffee cup fell to the ground, bouncing as the lid flew of and as it connected with the ground again, the contents splattered. As they did Karkat spun and started to sprint out of the building and in the direction of the closest hospital. Forgetting, and not even caring that it was a mile away. He needed to see her, she needed to be alright. So he ran and ran until his lungs were bursting, and then just kept on running, not caring that he should be at the Southern Skyin College. 

 

When Karkat finally reached the hospital he was half dead, and dehydrated as hell, so against his own wishes he made a beeline for the nearest water fountain, which he spent a good few minutes at before finally going up to the desk. He asked about Terezi, and was told what floor and room she was in. so he headed up and soon enough, entered her room. She was asleep and he looked at her, she was in bags shape. Officer Pyrope has a broken leg and arm, along with bandaged over bother her eyes due to glass from her own glasses cutting into them. She had many other wounds as well, and lots of bruises. He sat down in a chair near her, he hoped she would get better soon... 

 

**And After Another Time skip….**

 

About a month after the accident, Karkat and Terezi had grown closer after the awkward interaction from when she first woke up, and an almost stranger who she had spoken to about four times was there to see her. After that awkward conversation Karkat had visited her just about every day at the hospital, and would spend time talking with her for as long as he could before he headed off to work. The culprit of the hit-and-run had finally been captured, and turned out to be an old ‘friend’ of Officer Pyrope, Vriska Serket, a felon who had previously attacked Officer Pyrope multiple times, and was also put in jail by her multiple times as well, and after breaking out again, she set off to run her over. Karkat was glad when he saw her caught and hoped she stayed in there for a good long time this time.

 

After Terezi got out of the Hospital Karkat took the day off, so he could help her out. Only one of her eyes healed, the other stayed permanently blinded, while she was aloud to go home, to her apartment, on crutches. Her legs was still in a caste, but they said she could walk as long as it wasn’t too far or to long. Her arm has also mostly healed, but it was still in a brace, they told her that she must be careful with it as well.So  Karkat drove her to her apartment, and ended up playing the role of an annoyed nurse or assistant all day, helping her get things and do simple tasks. But he was happy, and Terezi was okay, so that’s all that really mattered.

  
  
  
  
  


Even now, Fifteen years later, he still feels the same way for her as he did back then, even their first kiss felt like just yesterday to him. Though he might not alway say this aloud to her, and may act angry at times, she always seems to know how he really feels.”I’ll see you after work!” Terezi yells down the hall to Karkat as she heads out the door.  “Have a nice day!” Karkat yells down in response. She worked in the Intel Depatment of the police station now, it was safer, and it also was a place where someone, now legally blind could work, her vision had already been awful before the accident, but now with half of it gone all together there was no way she could work on crossing duty, or even be a securety guard, which had been a pretty big blow at the time. Karkat looked down at hand, rubbing at the ring on his finger, smiling, before cursing when he looked at the clock. He was going to be late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you if you liked this, and for taking the time to read this! ^w^  
> I apologize though if i did not get the character completely correct!  
> I also apologize for any spelling, wording, or grammar mistakes i probably y made


End file.
